Chasing the truth
by Kelzey71
Summary: Bella is a well known actress much to Edward's grief. Edward is her assistant, former roommate and maybe other half? Follow them in their story on how they end up dealing. Will they ever tell each other how they feel? OOC. Lesbian references, drama.
1. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created all the characters, I own nothing.**

**AN: I'm really excited to be writing a story for the first time, I really hope people will read it. I really have done my homework and got techniques from my friends who write stories. Sooo on with it..**

Confusion:

EdPOV

_BeepBeepBeep_

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

It wouldn't stop, I had to turn it off. I sighed and sat up, eyeing the source of annoyance. 3 missed calls and a voicemail, I'll deal with those later, Bella should be up soon. I got up and grunted to the bathroom to freshen up. 15 minutes later I went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and my keys and headed out the door.

On my way to starbucks I thought of the dream I had, which also reminded me of the beeping sound, I grabbed my Blackberry and looked through the missed calls. Just a bunch of reminders from her agency; typical.

I have been Bella's assistant for about 3 yrs. it started out fun and exciting, but now it's really starting to get old. We were roommates until she got signed for a big time movie agency. She's a well-known actress now, much to my dismay I have to be wherever she is all the time, meaning the whole paparazzi part too. I think it's ridiculous to want someone's picture so badly, all the time. Everyone assumes were together, ha if only I was that lucky.

"_Excuse me, Sir!" _I heard someone from the inside of the restaurant say distastefully.

I came out of my trance and looked at where I was, I was standing holding the door handle like an idiot. I blushed and walked in embarrassed.

"Umm, I would like a Caramel Latte"

"That will be 2.75"

I gave him the money and leaned against the waiting or whatever you call it counter. I looked around the restaurant; no one seemed to be looking at me funny or anything. I glanced up at the ceiling and sighed, how could I ever explain to Bella how I feel? It seemed way to risky, she seems into the idea of 'friends'. I mean she hasn't been with anybody, well that I know of, what don't I know about? It shouldn't matter though, were friends and..

"_Sir"_

"Oh I'm sorry" I grabbed the latte.

"What's her name?" the cashier asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I assumed that whatever's got you so engrossed must be special."

"I-I..Um..well you assumed wrong" I headed to my car.

Why would he make that assumption, completely absurd. "_Maybe he's right"_ a little voice in my head said. I sighed and peeled into the driveway. I walked in to the house and heard Bella in the kitchen humming.

"Morning Bella, sorry I took so long with the-" I rambled

"Ssshh, don't worry about it, its fine, you're here now right?" she inquired and took the coffee.

"Yeah, hey listen Lauren called, she's got your schedule for the month ready"

"Great, do I have any events?"

"Well that's why I said Lauren had your schedule ready, because I don't know."

"Oh"

She looked up from her coffee and locked eyes with me. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't anything short of intense. Her eyes flicked away and the intensity died. I frowned, I'll never be able to tell her. I sighed and walked out the kitchen.

I made my way to my room and plopped down on the bed. My head was spinning, I took a deep breath. It's mad they way she's making me feel. I hear a soft knock on the door, I opened my eyes. She came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

"Not exactly, but nothing to worry about." I sat up and leaned on my headboard.

"Well I want to know."

"Do you not want to be my assistant anymore?" she looked sad.

"No, No, that's not it, what would make you think so?"

"Well I mean you kind of just walked out of the kitchen with an annoyed look on your face."

"Oh, well your not the cause of that, I annoy myself."

"Why? You do a great-"

"Bella, just don't worry about it, its nothing of concern."

"Edward I just..never mind, well I wanted to tell you something."

"Enlighten me"

She looked at me with a sour expression but continued, "I have a date."

My stomach sank, was this really the best time for her to spring that on me? Well she doesn't know, I did tell her it wasn't a big deal.

"And I'm a little apprehensive"

"Why?"

"Gee I don't know, because I'm famous!"

"Oh, well then don't do it." I wasn't in the mood to give advice, especially for this.

"Why are you acting like this Edward?"

I don't know because I freaking love you!

"I told you don't do it. Trust obviously is important to you, or we wouldn't be discussing this"

"I-

"Bella you apparently just want to talk, because you would agree with me, you want to go out with this guy, so go, it'll be fine"

"I..Okay"

Bella walked out the room, and shut the door. I grabbed my pillow and through it at the door. I really need to tell her before its too late.

"Ha, I make it sound so easy."

**AN:** Yayyaayy! 1st chapter ever finished! If you do happen to read this, please give honest reviews! Let me know what you want to happen, or if you want it to progress at all! I want everyone who reads this story to be involved as much as possible without knowing completely.

Kelzey71


	2. Answers

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created all characters, I own nothing.**

**AN: I got one person put me on their Alert list ********, Bookworm551. Well not one to disappoint, I will continue with this story, and possible get more subscriptions. On with it..**

_Britney Spears: Womanizer_

Answers:

EdPOV

"_Ha, I make it sound so easy"_

I swung my legs off the bed and got up. As I was bending down to pick up the pillow I heard someone slam a door shut, hard. I winced and jumped in surprise, I left the pillow where it was and walked out into the hallway.

"Bella?"

I heard muffled sobs coming from her bedroom, confused, I knocked on the door.

"Bella open up."

No answer. What had I done?

"If I slammed the door and started crying, when in there would I have time to lock the door?" I heard her shout.

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid.

I opened the door and saw her lying on the ground, she looked so sad and angry. What did I do?

"What's wrong?"

She sniffled and glanced up at me.

"Nothing of concern." She used the line I used earlier.

I sighed and sat down, "Bella is that why you're upset? I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to my attitude."

"Well that's part of it, the rest I rather not speak of."

"What rest?"

"Nothing Edward, so um, about Lauren, is she going to drop off the schedule?"

Shocked by her sudden change in conversation, I didn't here the question.

"Um, what?"

"The schedule, you know the thing you use when you have a lot going on in your life."

"Oh right, I have to go pick it up, she's pretty busy right now." Lie.

"Oh ok, do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh no, stay here, I got it."

"Ok." She looked at me incredulously, then sighed.

I got up and speed-walked to my room and grabbed my phone, I patted around my jacket for my keys, ah found them. I slipped on my shoes and was on my way.

"Bye Bella." I heard her mumble 'later', and I was off.

I dialed Lauren because she was supposed to be on her way here, I don't know why I lied about that, I just needed some time to myself.

"Hello." Lauren said breathlessly, she must have run to get the phone.

"Hey, Lauren, I coming by the agency to get her schedule, no need to stop by anymore."

"Oh, well thanks, why the sudden change?"

"Uh, I need the exercise; I've been packing on the pounds lately." I lied through my teeth, I slave when I go to the gym.

"Oh, I didn't seem to notice, well who knows you better than yourself."

I chuckled, "Well, ok I'll be there in a jiff."

"Ok, bye"

I hung up the phone; I had a feeling she wasn't going to let it go so I had to wrap the conversation up. My thoughts drifted back to Bella, what was wrong with her? Was I really that mean, well she's the reason for my thoughts being so tied up. Well she doesn't know that.

_Womanizer_

_Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer_

I chuckled and answered the phone; I can't believe I actually put that as my ringtone for her.

_Alice._

"Hello." I said still chuckling.

"I seriously want that changed, **now**."

"How did you know that was my ring-"

"Every time I call your either snickering or laughing, so I talked to Bella."

I sighed; the mention of her name brought me out of my lighthearted mood.

"You still haven't talked to her Edward?"

"Its not east Alice, they are things on the line."

"Your heart is also constantly on the line because you haven't told her yet."

"You wouldn't understand."

"What would I not be understanding?"

"I'm a lot of things to her Alice, and lover isn't one of them."

"That's ridiculous, Bella loves you, you can tell."

"Yeah loves me, not in love, you can love anyone."

"You know what I meant, stop being a prick and tell her. Or I will."

"You wouldn't." She probably would.

"It's up to you to make that choice."

"Exactly, if I'm not comfortable or even ready, I shouldn't have to."

"Edward, stop changing my words around, it's up to you to decide if I tell her, because like I said, if you don't, I will."

"Bye Alice."

"Don't forget what I said." I hung up, if I didn't know any better, I thought it was me who had the say in my personal life.

I pulled up to her agency and got out the car. I saw a few familiar faces as I walked in, some waved, some didn't, I didn't care. I got in the elevator, pressed 3 and waited. _Ding_. I walked out and saw the receptionist, Jessica, she had a thing for me, you could tell, it annoyed me.

"Oh hello Edward, how may I help you?"

"I don't need any help, I know what I came here for." "But thank you though." I added so I didn't seem rude. Her face fell, and she looked down. Anyway, I walked to Lauren's office, and saw her buried deep in a pile of papers.

"Chopped down enough trees?" I said sarcastically.

"Apparently, the whole entire forest." She said smirking.

"You have the schedule?"

"Oh yes." She handed me a new schedule book, Bella has so much going for her, a month is like a year in these little looks.

She glanced at me up and down, confused.

"Like what you see?" she stopped looking and smiled.

"You said you gained weight, you hide it well."

I looked at her dumbfounded for a second, then comprehension dawned on my face. I had lied to her to get her off the phone.

"Oh yeah, Bella's designer knows all the little secrets, very helpful." That was true.

"Well I might have to talk to this designer then, don't I?"

I chuckled and nodded my head, "Well I have to get going, Bella's waiting." Also true.

"See you next week."

I walked out and went straight to the elevator, I heard Jessica calling my name, whatever it is, it can wait. I walked out of the agency and was hounded by paparazzi.

"_Eddie, how's Isabella!"_

"_Who did you vote for?"_

"_Are you too engaged?"_

I scurried to my car and jumped in, completely frazzled. They were surrounding the car, I didn't want to start freaking out, so I beeped the horn and started backing out.

They moved out the way, so I put the pedal to the medal and zoomed out of the parking area onto the street. I didn't see them anymore, thank God.

All that flashing and noise is too much to deal with. Completely ridiculous, how does Bella cope with that? Who helps her stay so levelheaded and from completely freaking out all the time.

Oh, I guess that's me.

**AN: Well there goes another chapter. Please review!**


	3. Decisions

**AN: OMG, wow people are actually responding to this story. I'll admit it makes me kind of nervous the more people read it. I love the reviews; it answered some of my unspoken questions about this story. I got more alerts (: ..I'm doing this chapter in BPOV because it will make some things make more sense. So on with it..**

Unknown:

BPOV

"_Later"_

I heard the door open and close, sighing I got up to clean myself up. When I got to the mirror I felt ridiculous. Why did I start crying? Edward was just irritated at something and took it out on me, I assumed. He didn't even care about my 'alleged' date. He should know me better, I don't date, especially when I've already made my mind up about loving someone.

That's another thing; I have been falling hard for Edward for quite some time now. Every time I think about it, which is all the time, I feel stupid. Why would I think Edward loved me? You can't just love someone already, you need a relationship don't you?

I mean I've known him for a while, that's just a friendship though. Well love never specifies what _type _of relationship. Gosh this is so confusing, maybe I should go on a date. With who though? It needs to be someone special, special enough to risk Edward getting the wrong impression.

I ran to my room and grabbed my phone, I skimmed the contact list. I paused for a second, what would be a great way to see if Edward loves me? What if I became a bisexual? Maybe went on a date with Angela? Possibly, it could explain my emotional outburst; normally people who change there orientation are sensitive about it.

"Perfect." I said aloud.

I know Angela is bisexual, and has been for a while, so there's no question if she's ok with it. Ah, but wait, the media. How would I explain this? I wouldn't have too, I've been pretty good with keeping my personal life to myself. What about my celebrity friends? They would for sure find out, celebrities know everything about other celebrities. I sighed aloud, this is ridiculous, I'd never go through with it. I could really hurt Edward in the end. What would I say to him? Oh I pretended to be gay, sorry about that, so you love me, I love you too. Absolutely not, I need a plan B.

_Jacob._

I've known Jake for a couple years now, he's been trying to get with me, but I kindly declined. Being in a world of media and gossip it's just not worth it. There dead set on the fact that me and Edward are together, ha-ha I wish. Back to my dilemma, I feel like either way, by doing this it makes it seem like I'm not even in love with him. It's not though right, it's just real curiosity.

I need to call someone.

_Rosalie._

I dialed her number and pressed the phone to my ear. _Ring-Ring._

"Hello."

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bells, what's up."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Is it Edward?"

"How'd you guess?'"

"Well you've been stressing for a couple months now about him, and for the past couple of weeks it's become more pronounced."

"Have I really?"

"Bella you should really talk to him."

"That's actually a really bad idea."

"It's the only way to find out, wouldn't you like that, to know the truth?"

"It's funny that you mentioned truth"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well, I thought that maybe if I were to go on a date, orevenbecomebisexual-"

"Wait what. Repeat the last part."

I sighed, "I said that if I pretend to be bisexual, I could see if he really loves me."

"That's a horrible idea, Bella that will just create more confusion."

"I wouldn't let it." I inquired.

"Bella let's say he does love you, and you tell him your going to go on a date, with a girl, how do you think he would respond?"

"Exactly Rosalie, he would respond in a way someone who loves you would."

"What if he pretends to make it not a big deal?"

"He wouldn't do that, he would be honest."

"You know I find it difficult to talk to someone who already has there mind made up."

"I know what I want, I will do everything to get it."

"More like anything and what about the media?"

"What about them?"

"They'll find out Bella, not everyone in L.A. exactly agrees with being someone in the GLAAD community. It's not worth your fans, or your career."

"It's worth Edward."

"Bella-"

I hung up, I had heard enough, she told me exactly what I wanted to here. I heard the door open, my heart sort of stopped. I walked out into the hallway to greet him.

"Hey. Edward."

"Wow, hey. I ran into the paps, not fun."

"Oh sorry about that, I wish I could control it."

It was silent after that, I glanced down and saw my schedule book in his hands.

"So you got the schedule?"

He looked down at his hands and then handed it to me. I opened it and flipped through it.

"Well I have an interview tomorrow with Celebrity news."

"Oh good, you want me to come?"

"Sure that would be awesome."

He glanced at the countertop and I saw Chinese food. Yum I actually was craving some of that.

"I thought that maybe you could use a day off a dinner-duty."

"Thanks." I smiled really big.

He winked and started unloading the bag. We watched television and ate, we talked a lot too. It just confirmed why I was putting so much on the line for him. After a while I got tired and headed to bed.

When I turned to say goodnight we locked eyes just like earlier this morning.

He came up and touched my cheek and said, "Sleep well."

I whispered, "You too."

He went to his room and shut the door; I was still standing there dumbstruck. When he touched my cheek a fire lighted in me, which made me so happy and all the more confused. I definitely have to do this. I went to my room and shut the door, and picked up my phone.

_Ring-Ring_

"Hello"

"Hey, I've been meaning to call you.."

**AN: Hmm, Angela or Jacob? Isn't it weird the choices? I hope you like this chapter, I did.**


	4. Finding out

**AN: I know I hate it when author's take ****forever**** to update, but you notice the best stories come from the longest waits. I've actually been super busy, I just moved, had lots going on. But I'm actually looking forward to moving on with this story, and you'll definitely see it become a stronger story. I know some of you weren't to fond of Angela and Bella dating, but it will definitely come out sweet..  
**

Too many questions:

BPOV

"_Hey, I've been meaning to call you..."_

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering about that offer you had a while back."

She gasped, "What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know I was never really against it, just yeah."

"Oh, well, what exactly are you asking?"

"Do you want to go out?" I cannot believe I am asking a girl this.

"Of course."

"Perfect." I hung up, I couldn't take it anymore.

I laid back on my bed and fell asleep, no need to stay up and allow myself to keep thinking about what I just did, I had the morning for that.

* * *

_7:30_

I felt consciousness creep up and my eyes fluttered open.

_7:32_

"Okay I get it!" I shouted. My alarm clock is out of control sometimes. Sighing I got up and trudged to the bathroom. Remembering I had an interview I quirked up and jumped in the shower. I wondered if Edward got to take his shower last night. We only have 1 bathroom, but were making it work. As soon as I was done, I slipped into my towel robe and padded out into the hallway. I was thinking of outfit choices when I slammed into something hard.

"CHRIST!" I shouted from the floor.

"Bella! Are you alright!" He jerked me up and looked at me with so much concern, that I couldn't stay angry with him.

"Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine." We stood there for a moment before I realized I was very scantily clad, and wet. I looked down blushing.

"Oh-um, you..you should go and finish dressing" he inquired, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah"

I made a mad dash to my room and closed the door, wow how awkward. No time to ponder on it, I grabbed the essentials to put on before I wondered to the closet. One of the perks, I do have to admit of being rich was having insane amounts of clothes. I'm able to have a variety, look completely different everyday. My closet isn't huge, but every corner is filled to the max with just..stuff. When I first started out I committed to being level headed and not go on ridiculous shopping spree's, but lately Alice and Rosalie have taught me to embrace it, and not fill guilty of it. So I don't, and looking at my closet this is the result of it. Feeling very simple, I just grabbed my fave skinny jeans and tunic combo. Adding accessories and scoping out some aviators and I was ready to go. But not after finding some gladiator heels to go with it, this was a interview, not a lunch date.

I headed out of my room and Edward came out at the same time. I tried not to ogle but he looked gorgeous. But that made me all the more sad. Sometimes I didn't want to like him so much. Shrugging I pulled out my long sweater from the closet and headed to the door.

"You look..hot." I paused and blushed.

"So do you."

We walked out, my heels clacking, his keys swinging. I really enjoy moments like this, no paparazzi, no obscene amount of lenses flashing. Even though it won't be that way once we get there.

I hopped in his car and gazed around, it was a very peaceful morning.

"Thinking about something?"

"Not really, just enjoying the quiet."

"It is nice, but not for long."

"Yeah, you can see them now."

We both laughed, private inside joke. We arrived at the place and got out. Edward started groaning.

"What's wr- oh." Paparazzi already on the scene, typical.

"_Bella! Over here!"_

"_There together!"_

_ClickClickClick_

"Guys can I please get to the door?" They were really surrounding us now.

"**ALL OF YOU MOVE!"** Edward growled.

"Animals." Edward spat.

We were making it to the door, thankfully. I was afraid of what Edward might do. I wanted to enlist in a bodyguard, to protect us both, but Edward wasn't pleased.

"_Bella please! One shot!"_

Sighing I turned around and posed.

"What are you doing?" Edward said shocked.

"Giving them one shot." I turned quickly then and scurried to the door. I made it in, Edward hot on my heels. Everyone greeted me and somebody escorted me to my dressing room. When hair and makeup was done, Edward was escorted to his seat in the crowd. They put my microphone on me and put me in position to walk out on the stage. The interviewer announced my name and I came out, smiling hugely, I loved this. I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs expecting nothing.

"How are you Bella?"

"I've been doing great actually."

I know she's gonna ask me, I just know it.

"So what have you been up to, had any good projects?"

"Actually, I just got done doing a couple guest appearances on some tv shows."

"Oh! How splendid, did they all go well?"

"Yes, I was very pleased with them all, very fun casts to work with." Just go ahead and ask.

"Well I don't want too pry, but everyone wants to know, are you dating Edward Cullen?" Bingo.

"No actually were not, I like to disregard talking about Edward because he very much values his private life, and tries to keep it that way, private."

"You two seem very much a couple, any comment on that." I sighed, do we really? I shot a glance at him, he had a amused look on his face. I smirked but then remembered I was on live television.

"Edward is a dear friend of mine, we knew each other before all of this even happened to me, and it's refreshing to know that I can trust him, and rely on him, because I don't find that in a lot of people, as to my other dear and close friends, Alice and Rosalie. All the same respect and expectation, and it saddens me that now a days you cant be close to someone or love someone without them being your boyfriend or husband. All the more joy for me though because I can and I am."

I felt really proud in my statement and hope they get the point already. I thought about what I had said though. With saying that was it really worth it to be in love with him?

"Well said, I guess we all get the point now." I smiled, yeah.

I finished off the interview on a high note and proceeded to go home. As we walked out the same paps were outside stalking. They all pounced scaring me, I latched on to Edward's arm and looked down. We made it to the car and drove off. We decided to grab breakfast, boy was I starving. _Bzzz_.

Bella

Saw ur interview it was awesome

A.

I smiled, Angela isn't so bad, I decided. Before I wrote back, I thought about if this lie were to turn into more. I got scared thinking of the possibility's, what am I thinking? _Your thinking you want something new and different, and you don't want it to feel expected or forced._ Sighing I wrote.

Ang

Thnx (:, they always push too hard in the interviews. I guess I handled it well, every times better than the last.

B.

I looked over at Edward; he was munching down his biscuit and trying to drive. I smiled, men. Ah, men, I had a lot too think about._ Bzz._


	5. Confirmation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hellooo! I am so sorry that I basically gave up on this story; I guess I had writer's block or something in that nature. Lol, but I had someone put me on their alert list recently so I got inspired all of a sudden. But I will be continuing and I hope you like it. I changed the rating because I wasn't sure if I can write a good mature story right now, but I'm working on getting good at it. But you should expect to see some stuff. :D Happy reading.

BPOV

I finished off the conversation with Angela when we reached the house. I looked over at Edward, I think I want to tell him. I told myself that I spend a ridiculous amount of time plotting and trying to see if he likes me, I'm sure that's not all for nothing. I'm almost terrified in my skin right now because my heart and mind are going at different speeds. I need him as more than a friend, I owe my heart that much of a confirmation. I guess Angela will have to know the truth though.

"What's wrong Bella?" He startled me a bit.

"I just have a lot on my mind, do you think you can give me a few moments by myself?"

"Yeah sure, I'm in the house if you need me."

"Thanks"

I dialed up Angela.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Yeah, Ang, I'm not sure I had the right intentions when I said I wanted to go on a date."

"I had that feeling, is it Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I led you on the wrong way."

"It's fine, we can have lunch anyway later on as friends."

"I'd like that."

"Kay bye hon."

I hung up, it wasn't that hard, I just felt bad that she had to get excited for nothing, she is my friend. I shouldn't have used her like that. I got out the car and moped to the door, I need to tell him.

"Edward!" I shouted looking for him

"I'm in here!" He shouted back.

I walked to the kitchen and stood in front of him.

"Edward, I think I'm falling for you, I mean I know have been, and I want to be with you, I was scared to tell you but I'm saying it now and I hope you feel the same way." I gasped it out and took a deep breath when I was done. He froze and had a flicker of deep emotion in his eyes.

He ran to me, closed his arms around me and kissed me. His lips felt so tender and soft against mine, I pressed harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He raised his hands and rubbed my back as we kissed, he made me feel so right and comfortable in his arms. We slowly pulled apart and looked at each other.

"So.. you want to be with me?" I giggled at his shy tone.

"Yes silly, I want to be your girlfriend, your other half, whatever you want to call it, I just want to be with you."

He kissed me again and picked me up and placed me on the counter. He laced his fingers through mine and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just have wanted you for so long, it doesn't seem real."

"I feel the same way." I leaned my head against the cabinet and thought about what this meant for us in the public.

"What am I going to say in interviews, they've pushed this relationship as being real for so long and now it is I don't like to lie." I am very private person and don't like for my private life to be at everyone's disposal. In this life everything someone wants to know about me is on-line, easy access. I'm just trying to keep something, stay sane, fame makes it hard.

"Bella, you don't owe anyone an explanation for your personal life. When something personal happens to you, you have every right to keep it to yourself. You know how I feel about that stuff.."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone about us, not even Alice, I want to make sure we get to be in our relationship before anyone else does."

"I understand.. This conversation became all serious, I want to go out somewhere with you and have fun!" He was so cute, but he was right, we don't need to talk about all this serious stuff now.

"I wanted to go check out that new vintage shop." I was really digging vintage-y things.

"Okay, I'll grab my shoes."

I pecked him on the lips and he helped me down off the counter, I ran to my room to slip on gladiator sandals and got out of those heels, I changed into a relaxed camisole and was ready. I saw a glance of the brochure for my dream car lying on my bed. I wanted to get it but I hadn't found the right moment to make a big purchase like that. I still haven't gotten very comfortable with having money. I ran out to Edward's car and we were off.

He smiled at me and laid his hand on top of mine; I turned my hand over and laced my fingers with his. I was blushing madly at his gesture.

When we arrived of course paps were on the prowl, I guess expecting celebrities to be checking out this new store I suppose. I sighed and got out of the car, I grabbed my right arm with my left hand as I looked down. It was a comforting position to be in when I felt defenseless. Edward came up and rested his hand on my lower back, it seemed kind of scandalous but who cares, I'll just deny it. We weren't really walking fast but the door was kind of far from where we parked, so I tried to speed up.

"_Isabella is it true you hated your cast on your latest movie?"_

_ClickClickClick_

"_Are you guys together or what?" _I smirked inwardly at that one, they think I would just answer and that be it. We finally got inside and I was relieved. I noticed the windows were frosted brown so you couldn't see in. Nice brown though, goes along with the vintage vibe.

"Hello welcome to Vintage, you must be Bella Swan."

"Yes that's me." I smiled at the woman.

"You need any help finding anything I'll be right over here." I smiled again and looked up at Edward; he looked genuinely interested in the store. He looked around and then kissed me on top of the head. I blushed and walked to the glass case I had noticed when I walked in.

"Hello, see anything you like?" I glanced up at him with interest.

"What kind of rings are these?"

"Most people call these commitment rings, promise rings, etc. They are real."

I considered getting some for me and Edward. I've always like that matching rings thing. I called Edward over and he loved the idea. We ended up getting the rings with sweetheart written in a different language. Once I put it on I vowed I would never take it off, well when I'm in the shower and stuff I would want take it off, but in general its never leaving my finger. I gave Edward a hug, I'd give him a kiss when we were in privacy. We looked around for a while longer and decided to come back another time.

We called out thanks to the man who helped us and silently hoped he wouldn't share our purchase with the world and left. We ran to the car in a fit of laughter at how the paps chased us and were on our way home.

Edward being my boyfriend is one of the best things feelings I've ever known.

**AN: Soooooo, that seemed like it was a lot in one short chapter but I had to get back on the band wagon in order do this story. I've decided my storyline is best suited in the mind of Bella and I hope no on reading this story will be upset about that. But I will still have EPOV. Please feel free to tell me what you thought!!**


End file.
